


Let Me Pull You Out of the Sea of Tears You’re Drowning in

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: ——The shelf slid back until it hit the adjourning wall with a quiet thud, revealing what had become of the unused space.-~-He pulled the hidden door shut behind him. He didn’t notice how it didn’t click into place like usual. How the rug has blocked it from closing completely.——
Relationships: Ronald Knox/William T. Spears
Kudos: 14





	Let Me Pull You Out of the Sea of Tears You’re Drowning in

It was all too much. His brain was working at breakneck speed to process everything. 

The repetitive noise of people walking on higher floors,

The overwhelming scent of blood and rot seeping through the walls,

The blindingly white lights that had long since imprinted onto his vision, 

The bitter taste of cheap coffee that left residue on his tongue and teeth, 

The too-tight way his suit hugged his shoulders. 

His breathing picked up, pupils dilating at the same time. His nails peeled the skin away from his fingertips until his they bled. 

He stood up suddenly, striding towards the bookshelf with purposeful steps. 

The chiseled wood sat firmly against the wall, nothing out of the ordinary. 

His office was smaller then other executives’ yet the space wasn’t part of another room, nothing out of the ordinary. 

A small notch had been made in the wood. It looked like an accident, nothing out of the ordinary. 

The dark wood clicked slightly if you leaned against it at a certain angle, nothing out of the ordinary. 

His bloody fingers pushed against the wood, leaving stains he would have to clean later. 

The wood did not squeak against the polished floor; its cushioned feet gliding smoothly against the tile like silk. 

The shelf slid back until it hit the adjourning wall with a quiet thud, revealing what had become of the unused space. 

Unlike the strictly non-fiction books and records that covered the shelves in his office, the walls in his secret room were filled with poetry and fiction of all sorts. Plush chairs sat around a small table, their backs crowded with the softest blankets. Against the far wall was another table, expensive coffee grounds and delicate mugs lined the top. 

He pulled the hidden door shut behind him. He didn’t notice how it didn’t click into place like usual. How the rug has blocked it from closing completely. 

The chair was soft as it cushioned his fall, cradling him when he threw his head back. 

Immediately his breathing began to slow down, replaced with a steady stream of tears. He let the world melt around him, surrounding himself in the torrent of his emotions without a lifeboat to drag himself into. 

Will is still holed up in his secret room by the time his lunch break ends. Still downing in his own emotions and over sensitive to the world around him. 

He can hear the light thuds of someone walking past his door, he prays they don’t come in and discover his disappearance. 

God never had been on his side, they knock politely before entering at the very least. When there is no response the door opens. Will tries to ignore his name being called through the wall, has to hold his breath to keep from letting out another pathetic noise. 

Ron’s voice is unbearably loud even on the other side of a wall. His eyes wander over the bare room lazily. It’s just as pristine as ever, papers aligned perfect on the desk, folders sorted alphabetically on shelves, books stack in neat rows on a crooked bookcase. 

Will can hear the footsteps get closer to the door, suspiciously close. Watery eyes glance up just in case, not expecting what stood in the doorway. 

Bright green eyes were wide with shock, framed by a curly mop of blond hair. The standard-issue uniform was stained reddish brown with blood. 

Will couldn’t help but to flinch away from the smell, his back pushing back against the chair uncomfortably. 

“Spears-senpai I’m back-...” His voice trailed off into silence, eyes downcast. He watched as Will flinched again at the noise, backing into the office guiltily. “Sorry, I’ll leave.” 

“Don’t.” Will didn’t realise he had said it until Ron turned to look at him expectingly. “Or, just come back after you get cleaned up. A large group was dispatched earlier and is getting back soon, you’ll want to get to the showers before them.” 

The air around them filled with awkward tension. At least, until Ron looked back up from his feet with a wide smile. 

“Got it boss! Thanks for the warning, I’ll be quick as a mouse!” He rushed out of the room with more energy than one should have after field duty, obviously excited. 

Will smiled at the thought and curled back into himself in the chair. His eyes fluttered close to wait. 

📎📄📎

Ron is true to his word and returns in less than half an hour, parading into the room like an eager child. His damp hair sending rivulets of water onto his new, cleaner uniform. 

The bookshelf is pushed flush against the door. Only he knows what is really behind it. He pushes it away gently, inch by inch until he can squish through. Will is asleep in the chair, legs curled up beside him comfortably. 

He chooses not to wake the older man, instead draping one of the many blankets over him before laying down on one of the larger couches. He pulls out a book at random, eyes skimming over the page with fake-interest. He is only truly paying attention to his peripheral vision, to the the man sleeping lightly across from him. 

His watch dings to signify the end of his shift. As if he’d leave behind Will while he was so vulnerable. However, as much as he would love to let his superior sleep peacefully, he should tell him that they’re free to go home. 

Will’s eyes flutter open when Ron places a hand on his shoulder. His eyes are still red from earlier. 

“I apologise for waking you. It’s the end of shift and I thought you might want to head home.” They make light eye contact before Will rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

“No, I should apologise to you. I’m sure I caused you to miss part of your shift. Feel free to leave.” Ron can feel a flame light itself in his soul. The idea that Will would push him away so easily only fuels it. 

“No,” he doesn’t know where the sudden spike in confidence comes from. He doesn’t complain. “No, I’m not leaving you here. Tell me what’s wrong, or at least let me stay. Please Will.” 

It’s Will’s turn to look guilty. His eyes look everywhere except Ron. The younger assumes he’s about to be shooed out when he is instead met with a flick of the wrist motioning fro him to sit back down. 

“It just that the higher ups,” tears are streaming down his face again before he can even start. “They always expect me to do so much. It’s so frustrating, I can barley stand it. How am I supposed to fill out enough paperwork for five people on my own while still getting to my Reaps on time?” 

Ron has to fight himself to to hold the man tight and never let go. He thinks about what Grell would do in this situation, then immediately adds it to the list of what not to do. 

“Just go Ron. Your shift is done already and I still have paperwork to finish. What was it that you wanted to give me earli-“ 

“I’ll help.” Ron cuts him off abruptly. Unknown confidence surging through his veins once again. “I mean, let me help.” 

Will looks up at him in confusion, unaccustomed to his subordinates asking for additional work with such fervour. He tries to get up out of the chair only to be pulled onto the chair besides Ronald. 

The younger clicks his tongue in disapproval. “I refuse to let you work yourself into more of a fuss.” He wraps his legs around the taller man awkwardly to stop him from moving, only letting up when William go limp in his grasp. He works to love them into a more comfortable position slowly, stopping when Will’s head is laid against his own. He pulls the blanket over the both of them swiftly, closing his eyes in silent victory slowly after. 

They both fall asleep quickly next to each other. Ron only waking up when footsteps echo around the hallways the next morning. He gets up carefully, untangling his limbs from Will’s. The bookshelf slides closed silently behind him, not catching on the rug again. 

📎📄📎

Will wakes up after Ron had already left, cataloging their strange encounter as some sort of weird dare again. No one ever gets that close to him for any other reason. 

He starts working on the stack of papers immediately. Silent resignation that Ron wouldn’t be coming back. Why did he even want Ron back? He couldn’t tell anymore. 

He is barely up for 15 minutes when he hears the first knock. 

“Come in” His voice is grumbly and rough with sleep. 

“Well, good morning Will! Here you go. Now, let’s get to work!” Ron flashes one of his signature playboy smiles while he places a hot tea next to the precariously stacked paperwork. He makes to sit down before turning suddenly towards Will, crouching down in the process. 

His body is suddenly engulfing Will’s in a deep hug. “So, did you sleep well?” 

Will’s face heats up immediately, realising his lapse in judgement. Ron hadn’t left to go spread rumours about what had happened to every secretary he knew. No, Ron had just gone to get the both of them tea after waking up first. 

Oh. It was oddly domestic. “Thank you Ron. I must say I slept wonderfully, if you did as well then we might be on to something.” He added in a sly smirk to get his point across, and to make Ron’s face as red as his. 

He tried to stutter out an answer while nodding like a madman. When his words don’t work, he decides to answer the question physically instead, by leaning his head forward into Will’s bringing their lips together gently. 

Their kiss was soft and promising. Representing everything that the two wanted from each other: warmth, comfort, stability, love. A gentle promise between two people who want to make the most of their second chance at life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget, requests are still open on my Tumblr (DeletedBecauseShy) if you’re interested. ~<3


End file.
